Parallax (Clancy Brown)
History Origin Parallax was once one of the ten Guardians of the Universe. He was of the opinion that Willpower might not be enough of a viable power source for the fueling of the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians are implied to have long ago fought a great war using Willpower against fear, and won. The repository of fear energy, the Yellow Central Power Battery, was stored within the Vault. This Guardian, by account with benign and virtuous intent, attempted to harness the power of Fear by entering the Yellow Battery. The power, however, was too corruptive. Robbed of his mind and will, he became Parallax, the very evil he had wished to stop. Seeing him as a danger to himself and the universe at large, the Guardians ordered Abin Sur to defeat Parallax. This he did, imprisoning the rogue Guardian on the dead planet, Ryut, in the forgotten sector. Here Parallax lay intombed within emerald crystal. His chair among the Guardian council was destroyed, and remains a broken stalk upon their Citadel, as an eternal reminder of his mistake. The Green Lantern Movie Parallax was accidentally awakened by three aliens who had become lost in the forgotten sector. Sensing their fear, he drew upon its power and broke from his prison, killing the aliens in the process. From here he ventured into the universe, annihilating at least two worlds of sentients before being confronted by Sinestro and a platoon of other Lanterns. They attempted to entrap him, but he overpowered them and fed on their fear, devouring their essences. Sinestro, the sole survivor, reported back to the Guardians, while Parallax sensed Hector Hammon on Earth being consumed by a spark of fear energy Hammond had encountered in Abin Sur's corpse. From this Parallax decided to devour the Earth, ordering Hammond to kill Hal Jordan. Upon arriving and finding that Hammond had failed, Parallax devoured his slave and began to feed upon the nearby city. Hal Jordan opposed him, having told the Guardians he would stand alone to defend his world. Parallax taunted him, telling him he had failed, and that his world would be destroyed. Jordan managed to injure Parallax, and drew him up and away from the Earth, drawing him close to the Sun. Using two airplane constructs, Jordan looped over Parallax, and punched him into the sun. parallax fell into the star, and burned away in its fire. Powers and Abilities Powers Parallax once possessed the God-like powers of the Guardians, however, consumed with fear energy as he had become, he imbibed new abilities. *The Ability to instill fear into an individual's essence, and then devour it. *Fear Energy Manipulation (Usually fired from points on his body) *The ability to morph his body into multiple shapes and forms *Flight Abilities *Coming Soon Description Parallax, as one of the Guardians of the Universe, was presumably cold and emotionless, yet benign and with good intentions. As Parallax, he became ruthless, power hungry, and unforgiving. By the Guardians account he became evil, and seemed to only exist to devour the occupants of the universe. After his release from Ryut, he sought vengeance against the Guardians and their Corps. As a Guardian he was a diminutive, blue skinned immortal with sweeping red robes, and an overlarge cranium. As Parallax, only his head was distinguishable as to what once was. The rest of his body became medieval incarnation of hell, made up of burning bodies of people, beasts, and demons, with his face at its center. Radiating yellow energy all over, he could manipulate his body into multiple appendages and shapes, and force his face to appear from anywhere upon it. Notes *Parallax was a Character in the Green Lantern Movie, and the Main Villain. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Parallax (Clancy Brown)/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Green Lantern (Movie) Characters